Weakness
by Evil Orange Crayon
Summary: Thrall is forced to face his weakness when the object of his desire is put within reach. Oneshot


Title: Weakness  
Pairing: Thrall/Jaina  
Warning: Not really smut but suggested smut. No plot.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just a pervert playing with the characters.  
Summary: Thrall is forced to face his weakness when the object of his desire is put within reach.

--

It had been a long tedious day that had finally found an end. Though he usually stood before his throne as he greeted petitioners he had found the desire to sit heavily on the throne that he had made. One hand stroked the hair on his jaw a he mulled over the events of the day his companion in the room full of guards gave him a short nod of respect and ambled out of the hold. He remained in the cool chamber with the silent guards that did not draw his attention from the mixture of his thoughts.

He was pulled by the trivial matters of his city by a familiar cracking sound and the stench of sulfur that invaded his nose. Startled he sat up then stood to greet his unexpected guest, unexpected as she was but definitely not unwelcome. Her presence, as it usually did, lightened his mood almost immediately. "Miss Proudmoore," he greeted formally for the sake of the guards present. Though they seemed to have grown used to the random appearance of the human leader that they did not even start from the positions they held along the walls. "What can I do for you this late evening?"

She stood centered in his chamber, her eyes drifting around the room before they landed on him. He noted a curious heaviness present in her gaze, her eyes were half lidded and her stance was relaxed. Oddly enough she did not have her staff with her, before he could question it openly she spoke, "May I speak with you in private, Warchief?"

He felt startled for a moment; her tone was low and beckoning that he found it difficult to deny her. He turned to look at the closest guard that had shifted out of his stance against the wall. "Leave us; I will call if you are needed." There seemed to be a hesitance among them collectively before without protest they filed out of the chamber. Two took position outside of the door as they should, their backs to him. It would be as much privacy that they would receive in the main chamber of Grommash Hold. Concerned now he looked back to the human woman before him, "What is it, Jaina? Is there a problem at Theramore?"

She didn't immediately answer him, which drew his concern further. Instead she approached him the stance she took and the sway of her hips drawing his attention and gaze along the length of her body. Her robes were not what she usually ventured out in, she lacked the cloak she normally wore and her shoulder guards were gone. She merely wore the bodice and light skirts, her shoulders and midsection exposed. It was perhaps the most of her skin that he had seen and he fought to not look at the swell of her hips for too long. She stood before him now on the platform that his throne sat on standing so close that there was barely a breath between them.

Her scent seemed slightly off and it was strengthened by how close she was. He took a step back warily, "You have my attention, Miss Proudmoore. What did you need?"

She seemed adamant in remaining close to him for when he stepped back she followed and her hands rose to touch his breastplate that incased his chest. He was dumbfounded, having nowhere to go he had backed into his throne and yet she still followed. "I merely need your attention," she breathed and the hands she had against his chest pressed him down urging him to sit. He followed her urging and sat heavily on the throne, looking up at her curiously.

When he sat he was startled that she followed him, he leaned back against the throne as she straddled his thighs. She drew up the length of her skirt exposing white thigh-high stockings and the creamy pink flesh above them. He bit back a shocked gasp and raised his hands to stop her but they hovered unsurely at her shoulders as she closed the final bit of distance between them. "Jaina," he growled in a low whisper. "What are you—" he was cut off when she pressed her brow to his, the affectionate caress of skin that his people shared during intimate moments shocked him into silence.

Her expression was one he hadn't seen before, but he could see what he thought was desire in her eyes and on her face. He didn't know whether he should be surprised or not that it was an expression that she had turned to him with. His breaths came uneasily as she brushed their brows together and he had sat still as she did, unsure what to do or if he could stop her. His hands found places to rest on her back, one at the upper part the other on the lower part of her back. Touching her seems to strengthen the reality of the situation.

When her lips press to his in a human kiss he can't help but shudder with his want for her. Her lips were soft and small caressing against his and she seemed to pay no heed to his tusks as she led him through the inexperience he had. The more she kissed him the more he seemed to want her, the hand that had rested over her shoulder blades went into her hair and he braved the other onto her hip. She pressed closer to him and she shifted so she was straddling his hips now instead of his thighs.

She guided him with her lips and tongue, driving him to desire more of her. She pulled away a moment as if she were going to speak and he followed, craving more of her taste. When she didn't protest or pull away he became more bold, the hand that had held her hip moving around to caress her rear. His touches seemed to ignite her more and as it did it encouraged him to be bolder with his caresses.

She pulled away and they both breathed heavily, he gave her a moment before he leaned closer to begin their kisses again. She stopped him though, her fingers touching his lips lightly. He met her gaze questioning, "What is it?"

She gave him a slight smile that made him hunger for her, "Tell me something, Warchief…"

"Anything," he rumbled at her, his desire for her was so great at the moment that his armor was uncomfortable and it was quite possible that he would have done anything she bid him to do.

"Do you desire me?" her voice was like silk and it caused him to shudder as if she had touched him as intimately as he touched her now. "Do you want me?"

"More than anything," he answered without hesitation, without an afterthought. He had been so consumed that he hadn't even questioned why she would initiate the moment.

His answer seemed to please her in some way that he didn't understand, her lip curled up into a smirk that he hadn't seen before. His brows drew together when she didn't move to kiss him again and he turned his attention from her swollen lips to her eyes. He watched with a growing trepidation as the desire and provocative that was in her eyes seemed to melt away to confusion and fear.

His heart fell to his stomach as her eyes widen and she leaned back and away from him, "Thrall?"

Her voice held fear and he immediately removed his hand from its intimate position and grasped both of her shoulders. "Jaina? Are-are you alright?" His words felt thick in his throat and he silently cursed himself a fool as the spirits' whispering found their way through the desire that had clouded him.

She had been possessed; it was the only answer he could come up with. "How… how did I get here?" she looked confused and troubled.

He helped her to her feet and stood with her heavily as he considered the only person that had the power to do such a thing and what they would do with the knowledge they now held. "I think you were used to expose a weakness that I did not know I had," he frowned and watched her warily as she seemed to have any memory of what had transpired before. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

She nodded hesitantly seemingly try to grasp what had occurred but not finding the answer. "A weakness?" she echoed as she looked at him.

He gave a short nod, not knowing what the banshee queen would do with the information she had gathered. "I will have to find out what they will do with what they know now," he needed to figure out how he would face her now with the memory of intimate moment like a brand upon his mind. "You should return to Theramore and have a healer look at you to ensure there is no ramifications from what has occurred," he would have done it himself, but he felt the emotions choking him and he wasn't sure he could face her any longer before they came spilling out of him.

She nodded uneasily in agreement and stepped away from him and out of his grasp. "We will speak of it later," her tone was questioning and he nodded, though he was unsure of how she would react if she knew what she had been forced to do. Satisfied, she nodded and spoke the words that would teleport her home disappearing from his view.

Once she was gone he sat heavily down on his throne his hands covering his face as he breathed shakily. Her intimate smell was still with him and he was sure it would torture him for the rest of his days.


End file.
